Last Word
by xXWhiteFlashXx
Summary: "He's chummy from the get go, thinks he's everybody's pal." She's never liked him, but what happens when she's responsible for his death and only has one last chance to be the sister he's always wanted. Maybe she forgot, he always gets the last word. Post


A/N: Just a one-shot of Snow and Lightning. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lightning stared out at the Pulsian landscape while the camp of the 500 soldiers of her fleet bustled beneath her. She noted the time: 10:37, she had told them to be in their tents asleep by 9:30. She sighed, it had been a while since she had seen home, if she could even call it that. Two years into what was now called "The Great Migration", everyone was fairly well settled, but she longed to be back in her house on Bodhum, protected by the precious fal'Cie. Even though their rule had ruined her life, she had taken for granted how easy her old life had been. Tomorrow, she would lead her men in a dangerous mission to arrest as many of the "Cocoon Fighters" as possible.<p>

They were a group of rebels who still looked down on Pulse and Pulse l'Cie. After being hunted by the Guardian Corps and PSICOM, they fled into the Pulse landscape and were plotting a revolution. Lightning was one of the commanders whose job was to rid the land of them once and for all.

Lightning's men had always been well behaved; she was the notorious leader, who even in a mini-skirt could demand respect. The men had learned early on that she was no one to be messed with. And if they were lucky, they might even see her smile, just once. It was said that's what kept them under her rule, no one had ever asked to be transferred out of her fleet. Not once.

But her new glory as a leader now was undermined by the man she despised: Snow Villers. She had reluctantly agreed to get Snow a job by Serah's request, and now she was regretting it. He had finished his training and had been in her fleet for almost three months now. He was nothing more than an infantryman, but he was respected for he was a personal friend of Captain Farron.

She sighed, at least Snow would be leaving camp after their next mission to finally marry Serah. Lightning agreed to come back for the day of the wedding, but insisted that any more time off would be unnecessary and wasteful.

* * *

><p>As dawn broke, Captain Farron's men stood in order as she came out of her tent. In the front row stood bright eyed and bushy tailed Snow Villers. "Morning, sis." The other men stared at him. It was a base rule that you were not to talk unless you were spoken to. Lightning sighed, "Villers, be quiet."<p>

Lightning looked out at her men who she had dedicated her life to training. She was proud to call them her own, yet she would never tell them that.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," the soldiers responded in unison.

"Today we will be invading the small camp of the rebels on the eastern region of Pulse. These men are considered armed and a threat to our people. It is our great honor to dispose of them. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They once again responded in unison.

"Good, follow me."

* * *

><p>As the men began their march, they dispersed into groups and talked over the two hours' time. Snow slowly made his way up to Lightning, not bothering with the fact that she liked being alone, and that she was his commanding officer.<p>

"Hey, sis."

The pink girl stared at him, "That's Captain Farron to you."

He laughed, "So Captain, what's your strategy?"

"Split the group into two, half will flank right, the other, flank left."

"Aw, that's no fun!"

"What do you suggest?"

"Charge in, guns blazing!"

He lifted up his gun, pulling the trigger and releasing a burst of bullets.

"Villers, control yourself. That is a complete idiotic way to go about this."

"Oh really? You think I can't do it. Or may I remind you I led an army of my own!"

"You mean those kids on Cocoon, what was it, NORA? You've got to be joking."

"Hey, Light, they were my family and my men, don't you dare insult them."

"I'm not, but there's no way you can call that an army."

"They were! And I led them to many victories!"

"You think you can do this better than I can, Villers? Is that what you're saying?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Lightning suddenly stopped, "Halt!"

The men stopped dead in their tracks, falling silent. They stared at her in wonder as she began to speak.

"It seems as if Mr. Villers thinks he can do a better job than I can."

She turned to the man who stood a foot taller.

"Here," She shoved her gunblade into his hands, "Captain Villers."

As she grabbed his gun and went to join her men she whispered in his ear, "Your move."

He stood silent, holding the small weapon in his hands, noting the quality and heaviness of the blade.

He looked around at the lost faces that were turning pale and became sick with worry.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll be fine. Charge in, guns blazing!"

The men followed his actions by lifting their guns, but in each of their minds, they worried about their survival.

* * *

><p>"Captain Farron?"<p>

She turned to see the young man, no older than eighteen. He had lost his parents in the migration, and joined the army at only sixteen. He had been scared and frightened. Reminded of Hope, Lightning quickly took the boy under her command.

"You can call me Lightning now, I'm one of you. Im not a Captain."

"O-Okay, Light… What happened with Snow?"

"He thinks he can do better than me at commanding an army, so I let him do it."

"But your one of the army's best at strategy."

"Maybe, but let us see how he does."

* * *

><p>"Lightning, Lightning."<p>

She realized she had been daydreaming for a while now. Serah stood angrily on the other side of the table.

"What, Serah?"

"This is all your fault, Lightning!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"I didn't do anything! He made the choice, he has to deal with the consequences! Whatever they may be. My job is not to look out for him. My job is to train an army and lead them victoriously into battle!"

"But… You're the reason-! It's your fault that he's…"

* * *

><p>"Snow! Snow, where are you?"<p>

Lightning stood in a land that seemed only to be made of bodies. Snow had made a wrong decision and she quickly took command and retreated with the soldiers to save the remaining four hundred. Snow had been lost in the bloodshed and now she was returning to find him.

She ran, noting that all of the rebels lied around, dead or dying.

She heard the groans of a familiar voice.

As she came into the very back of the camp, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she saw him lying there bloodily.

"Snow!"

She ran over to him, crouching on the ground.

"Light…"

She put an arm under his and began to lift. He protested and lied back down.

"No, this is the end of the line for me. I can't move."

"You're too stubborn to die, Snow."

"Looks like my stubbornness has run out," he let out a small laugh before coughing.

"You were right, Lightning. I never should had doubted you. It's my fault that those men died, and I deserve to die with them."

"Every mission has casualties, Snow, you can't blame yourself."

"You're stronger than I am, Light. You will lead them much better than I ever could. But, I want to die with these men. If I survived I'd only have guilt to live with. It would be too much, I don't know how you do it."

"Think about Serah, you can't leave her."

"It's not like I want to, tell her that. Tell her that I love her. Please, Lightning. And make me a promise."

"What…?"

"Take care of her for me. Please."

Lightning nodded and her eyes began to water. She had never been fond of Snow, but she had never known how much he cared not only for Serah, but herself and her men.

"I promise, Snow."

"And, before the Maker takes me, I want you to tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"What the hell is your name?"

"…it's Claire. Claire Aryll Farron."

He smiled, even in death he was jolly.

"Claire?" He repeated, "Much to girly for you don't you think sis?"

"I'm not your sister."

He laughed, "Had to get it in once more."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to his level.

He softly kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Claire. For everything. I love you, sis."

And with that, the gentle giant's eyes closed as he fled from the ground.

And for once in what she had thought to be forever, Claire Farron, cried.

* * *

><p>"I hate you, Lightning! Your ruined my life."<p>

Lightning quickly rounded the table, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Serah… I-it is my fault. I'm sorry. It's my fault he's dead…"

The smaller girl's tone softened, "Claire… it-it's okay."

The older girl let go, and as if she was dead inside, walked off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Serah sat in her bed listening to the thunder and rain outside. After the news of Snow's death, she decided it would be best to move back in with her sister. She stared into the darkness of her room. She looked over at the picture beside her bed of Snow. She began to hear crying, but to her surprise, it was not her own.<p>

She quickly flipped the covers off of her and ran into the room beside her where her sister leaned over the guard rail of the balcony, holding her face in her hands. The older girl wore a tank top and shorts, even in the frigid rain. The girl was soaked from head to toe, but she seemed not to care.

Serah raced over to her, "Claire!"

The older girl stared at her sister who was becoming soaked herself.

"I'm sorry, Serah."

"It's okay, it isn't your fault he died."

"No, I'm sorry for never seeing the man he truly was. He was honorable, compassionate, and most of all, he loved you, Serah. He cared for all, even when none cared for him. He is more of a leader than I can be. And I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to… but if I know Snow, he hears you. He often told me how excited he was to have a sister when he knew nothing of his own family. But even after the way you treated him, he never stopped caring for you. And in his last moments, you were the sister he always wanted. That's all him or I can ask for. Thank you, Claire."

Lightning hugged her sister tightly as the rain came down on them.

"We should go inside, Serah. You go ahead; I'll be in, in a minute."

The sister reluctantly agreed and went inside.

Lightning stared out at the sea as the waves crashed against one another and the rain came down.

"Snow, wherever you are… I'm sorry. I know you can hear what I've said and what I've thought. And thank you for what you've done."

She let out a small laugh, "And yeah, this is my way of getting the last word."

And as she entered the house, she could've sworn she could hear his distinct voice respond:

_"Maybe you forgot, sis. I always get the last word."_


End file.
